prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yes! Pretty Cure Smile♪ ~Towards the Dream~
is a duet song sung by Cure Bloom and Cure Egret which also features Uchiyae Yuka, that can be found in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= #DE3163|Bl}}/ Futari wa Purikyua Supurasshu☆Sutā #DE3163|Bl}}/ Nē anata no egao totemo suki yo #DE3163|Bl}}/ Sunda hitomi kumoraseru nante yurusanai Otome no pawā zenkai taisetsu na mono wo mamoru tame sa~a Go!Go!Let's Go! #DE3163|Bl}}/ Futari wa Puri Puri Purikyua #DE3163|Bl}}/ Bucchake hacchake tokimeki pawā de zekkōchō! #DE3163|Bl}}/ Furappi to Choppi to Mikkusu Komyūn de daihenshin Taiyō no izumi mamotte genki to yūki to honki no pawā Go!Go!Let's Go! #DE3163|Bl}}/ Kiseki no chikara tokihanate! #DE3163|Bl}}/ Purikyua Tsuin Sutorīmu Supurasshu #DE3163|Bl}}/ Bucchake hacchake tokimeki pawā de zekkōchō! #DE3163|Bl}}/ Furappi to Choppi to Mikkusu Komyūn de daihenshin #DE3163|Bl}}/ Bucchake hacchake raburabu pawā de zekkōchō! #DE3163|Bl}}/ Furappi to Choppi mo raburabu pawā de zekkōchō?! Shinjiru chikara to yūki mune ni Yume ni mukatte Yes! Purikyua sumairu♪ #DE3163|Bl}}/ Ashita wo shinjiteru akiramenai #DE3163|Bl}}/ Zettai mamorinuku to kimeta kara #DE3163|Bl}}/ Saikyō Futari wa Purikyua #DE3163|Bl}}/ Te to me to kokoro wo gyutto musubi #DE3163|Bl}}/ Futari wa Purikyua Supurasshu☆Sutā #DE3163|Bl}}/ Bucchake hacchake tokimeki pawā de zekkōchō! #DE3163|Bl}}/ Puri Puri Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikyua Supurasshu☆Sutā |-|Kanji= 輝く金の花 キュアブルーム きらめく銀の翼 キュアイーグレット ふたりはプリキュア スプラッシュ☆スター ねぇ あなたの笑顔 とても好きよ 澄んだ瞳 曇らせるなんて許さない どんなピンチだって へっちゃらなの 乙女のパワー全開 大切なものを守るため さぁGo!Go!Let's Go! 花開け大地に キュアブルーム はばたけこの大空へ キュアイーグレット ふたりはプリプリプリキュア 聖なる泉を汚すものよ あこぎな真似はおやめなさい ぶっちゃけ はっちゃけ トキメキパワーで絶好調! フラッピとチョッピとミックスコミューンで大変身 いつか取り戻すの 七つの泉 太陽の泉 守って 元気と勇気と 本気のパワーGo!Go!Let's Go! 大地の精霊よ 手のひらに 大空の精霊よ 輝きを 奇跡の力 解き放て! 手と目とココロをギュッと結び プリキュアツインストリームスプラッシュ ぶっちゃけ はっちゃけ トキメキパワーで絶好調! フラッピとチョッピとミックスコミューンで大変身 ぶっちゃけ はっちゃけ ラブラブパワーで絶好調! フラッピとチョッピもラブラブパワーで絶好調?! 輝く金の花 キュアブルーム きらめく銀の翼 キュアイーグレット みんなでプリキュアになろう 信じる力と勇気 胸に 夢に向かって Yes! プリキュア スマイル♪ 未来(あした)を信じてる あきらめない 絶対守り抜くと 決めたから 最強ふたりはプリキュア 手と目とココロをギュッと結び ふたりはプリキュア スプラッシュ☆スター ぶっちゃけ はっちゃけ トキメキパワーで絶好調! プリプリ キュアキュア ふたりはプリキュア スプラッシュ☆スター |-| English= The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret! Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star It is unforgivable that you ruin lives with your greed With our smiles full of love We will face our troubles with confidence We are maidens with power at full throttle and we will protect the things that are important to us go! Go! Let's go! The flower that opens up the earth, Cure Bloom! Soaring through the sky, Cure Egret! Together we are Pretty Pretty Cure Both of us will protect the holy spring So stop your actions of cruelty Our power is on top form so we will speak our minds and forget our troubles! With the help of Flappy and Choppy and the Mix Communes both of us transform Someday we will take back the seven fountains We will protect the sun fountain with the power of truth and courage go! Go! Let's go! I hold the spirit of the earth in the palm of my hand I hold the spirit of the sky in the palm of my hand When we release this miraculous power Our hearts and our hands are connected as one! Pretty Cure, Twin Stream Splash! Our power is throbbing and on top form so we will speak our minds and forget our troubles! With the help of Flappy and Choppy and the Mix Communes both of us transform Our love love power is at top form so we will speak our minds and forget our troubles! With the help of Flappy and Choppy our love love power is at top form?! The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret! Everyone can become a Pretty Cure Believe in the power and courage within your heart And head towards the dream Yes! Pretty Cure Smile♪ If you believe in a hopeful tomorrow You must protect it until the very end Together we are the fantastic Pretty Cure When our hands and our hearts are connected Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Our power is throbbing and we are at top form so we will speak our minds and forget our troubles Pretty Pretty Cure Cure together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs